narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NikkiKikiZelonss
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:NikkiKikiZelonss page. We appreciate any help and we hope you enjoy your stay here. Please check our Local Policies page and Manual of Style before editing. If you need any help feel free to message one of our Administrators (Hikaru89 and ~SasuSakuKAWAII). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 14:26, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Of course you can, but can you go a little more in depth of what you mean by "ships of your own?" Thank you and welcome to NCW! ~SSK Talkpage 17:25, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Infobox: Talk: P.S. I see you used the infobox on my page. You can actually make your own. I'll give you the "raw" version, also since you're a NS fan, I'll give you an image as an example. You're free to use it if you want: If you're confused on how to put an image or just anything, please contact either me or MichiyoChiba on our talkpage and we can explain it to you. Also, please do not take anyone's text/info from their personal page and add it onto your own, this including my description of Sakura and etc. Another thing is to not bash on the other pairings in this fandom. We all have different perspectives here but if you're insulting a pairing/character that another person likes, there is bound to be differences held between the two of you and this isn't what this wiki is for. Your opinion is your opinion but here, we are needed to remain respectful of each other and, because everyone has different opinions here. Thank you! ~SSK Talkpage 17:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) That's fine and you are free to do whatever you please ^^ but again, may I ask you to remove the Sakura description on your page that you took from mine. You are of course, free to give your own description. Thank you. ~SSK Talkpage 20:48, May 28, 2015 (UTC) No problem at all, and please don't worry about it. I was just asking you since that description of Sakura actually belongs to me since I wrote it, and seeing it on another page bothers me, it's like what you could call.. "stealing." It may not sound much like a big deal, but it's kind of like when you post an artwork/story and somebody just takes it, putting it on their page and acting as if they were the one who wrote it. Please don't misunderstand, but thank you for removing it. And yes, so am I ^^' but at least Naruto was there to help comfort Sarada a little bit, right? ~SSK Talkpage 22:20, May 28, 2015 (UTC) It's alright. You're free to put whatever you want on your blog/page, just as long as there's no bashing, especially towards any of the characters/pairings in this series. ^^ But if your anger is towards any of the following above, I'd recommend ranting/talking about it elsewhere. We also have the live-chat here, so if you want, you can speak to me personally and I'll be here to listen. Also, you don't have to speak w/ me formally. I just rather us talk with each other as peers ^^ especially if it has nothing to do with the wiki works. ~SSK Talkpage 22:42, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Ahaha, it's okay. I would be just as upset as you if my pairing didn't become canon, especially since I've shipped them for over 8-9 years ~_~ haha, so I completely understand. But look at the bright side, although Naruto and Sakura may not be together, they're still considered what you'd call, the best of best friends. Plus, look at his relationship with Sarada, her daughter. If that's not what you call special, I don't know what is ^^ Naruto will always remain as one of Sakura's closest bonds and vice versa, no matter what anyone says. And I don't really like to think of this as "us winning." The wars between the fandoms aren't really worth the time because really, we're all fans here and most of these arguments, really just destroy the meaning of this series. And whether we like it or not, there are always going to be disagreements between our fandoms, but as long as the characters are happy, that's what matters.. right? :)) Also, honestly.. who cares what anyone else says, just ship whatever you want and what makes you happy. There's always 'fanon' for a reason ^^ ~SSK Talkpage 23:30, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Of course ^^ anyways, earlier you were talking about "fanon couples" that include oc's, right? We don't allow those here but ''you can put in on your personal page and talk about it. Correct me if I'm wrong but the naruto oc's actually have their own wiki site, right? Just a note but we also don't allow fanart on here and the image you just posted is considered fanart, or a fanart that was actually edited. '~SSK' Talkpage 00:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but we do not allow those. The pages/blog you're creating ''or the images you're uploading (considering how they're both fanart and an actual edited fanart as well). But if you decide to put them (excluding the fanart which I will be deleting since they are not allowed on here) onto your personal page and list them as your personal favorite pairings, then that's fine. ~SSK Talkpage 00:17, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, ^^ and everything else you put onto the userblog as well. ~SSK Talkpage 00:27, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I'd highly recommend for it to only be on your personal page since this wiki site isn't a place for naruto ocs, the character or pairings. You can have a portrait of the characters but only ''if it's an original and not a fanart that's been edited, because those are not allowed. Because not only are fanart's not allowed here, but the fact that it's also been edited just goes to show disrespect to the original fanart and the original artist, so again, ''only ''if it's an original image of the oc. An example would be something like this: [OC character image ] But I'd also like to ask you to ask for the artist's permission as well. Sorry for the late reply. '~SSK''' Talkpage 02:50, May 29, 2015 (UTC)